


Sanctuary for the Strangers Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elf, F/M, Foursome, Goblins, Independent!Harry, M/M, Multiple mates, Nymphs - Freeform, Shadow Daemon, Slash, Slightly Manipulative Dumbledore, Third Side, Vampires, Veela, Werewolves, creature!fic, other creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: A new faction of war is arising, promising hope and protection for those under its shelter – Harry Potter engages his own war with new comrades and allies.Additional Tags: Post OotP, Slash, HP/SS/DM/LM.





	Sanctuary for the Strangers Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YUUdeparallel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUUdeparallel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanctuary for the Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666384) by [YUUdeparallel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUUdeparallel/pseuds/YUUdeparallel). 



> I am enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
>   
> If you want to read an intriguing story with great plot twists that are different, give this a go....  
> I cannot wait to see where this story leads.  
>   
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
>   
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
